candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cupcake Clinic
- | characters = Pepe | champion = Sassy Surgeon | new = and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Glittery Grove | previous2 = Glittery-Grove.png | next = Nougat Nebula | next2 = Nougat-Nebula.png }} Story Pepe is not feeling like his usual, sweet self. Tiffi gives him a scan and finds out that he is empty. She feeds him right amount of candies until Pepe's condition can now be declared as a healthy piñata. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Wrapped candies and mystery candy dispensers appear in the same level for the first time in level 2366. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |74,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |5,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 90 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP159 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2361 Reality-0.png|Level 2361 - |link=Level 2361 Level 2362 Reality-0.png|Level 2362 - |link=Level 2362 Level 2363 Reality.png|Level 2363 - |link=Level 2363 Level 2364 Reality.png|Level 2364 - |link=Level 2364 Level 2365 Reality.png|Level 2365 - |link=Level 2365 Level 2366 Reality.png|Level 2366 - |link=Level 2366 Level 2367 Reality.png|Level 2367 - |link=Level 2367 Level 2368 Reality.png|Level 2368 - |link=Level 2368 Level 2369 Reality-0.png|Level 2369 - |link=Level 2369 Level 2370 Reality.png|Level 2370 - |link=Level 2370 Level 2371 Reality.png|Level 2371 - |link=Level 2371 Level 2372 Reality.png|Level 2372 - |link=Level 2372 Level 2373 Reality-0.png|Level 2373 - |link=Level 2373 Level 2374 Reality-0.png|Level 2374 - |link=Level 2374 Level 2375 Reality.png|Level 2375 - |link=Level 2375 |-| Champion title= Sassy Surgeon.png|Champion title|link=Sassy Surgeon Episode 159 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 159 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cupcakeclinic.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 161.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *A blue candy (lollipop), purple candy (cluster), gummy bear, yellow candy (lemon drop), and colour bomb can be found inside the Piñata's stomach. *This is the first episode that takes place inside a hospital. *Unlike the past two episodes featuring the Piñata, this one doesn't take place in a park/meadow location. **It's also the first one to feature the Piñata with 6 level types and the first one to have mixed levels. *Level 2361 was the first three-coloured level with UFOs before being buffed. *Level 2373 was also the first blocker-less mixed level without mystery candies but it has buffed to have marmalade now *This episode breaks the trend of not having timed levels. *This episode contained the 10th three-coloured level, which was level 2361 before buffing into 4 colors. *This episode shares its first word with Cupcake Circus. *Recently introduced candy cannons are minimal in this episode. Lucky candy cannons and chameleon candy cannons are completely absent and striped and wrapped cannons are also absent even though they were only just introduced. There is only one level with mystery candy cannons and only one level with extra time candy cannons. *This level once had four impossible unreleased levels, in two consecutive pairs. They are Level 2361, , , . Category:World Forty-Three Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017